


Playtime

by feminabeata



Series: Our Love, In All Its Forms, Is Always Sweet [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/pseuds/feminabeata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun experiences an 'empty nest' for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the Woogyu-married-couple-who-just-adopted-a-little-girl series.  
> ...  
> So it comes after "The First Girl He Ever Loved" which comes after "Window Shopping."
> 
> Also this is my first time writing something...filthy(?). I was going to make it more subtle. Then I thought, "Why the Hell not!" And just went for it. I like a challenge.

"What are you looking at?" Woohyun asked as he narrowed his eyes on the chubby dachshund in front of him. The dog just cocked his head and licked his jowls. Woohyun blew in his face, and the dog shut his eyes tightly and shook his head, emitting a light sneeze. "Ha! You blinked first, Goguma! I win!" Then dog just sat up and walked away. "Yah! Don't walk away! Don't be a sore loser!" he yelled at the dachshund as it waddled out of the living room into the kitchen. Woohyun sighed. It might as well have happened. He probably should get back to work. He stood up from the carpeted floor and walked over to his office, but his steps halted right at the threshold. Looking at the tiny little desk adjacent to his own, covered in coloring books and scrawled drawings, now empty, Woohyun realized why he didn't come into his office earlier. For the first time, he was working without his special assistant, without his baby bear, Yerin. Today was her first day of school, and Woohyun could feel her absence everywhere. Her laughter was gone from the air. The padding of her feet against the carpet and tile, running to and fro, was also gone. She was gone. And Woohyun could do nothing more than just sigh sadly, staring at the picture on her desk with 3 colored scribbles with 'Papa, Appa, and Yerin' almost illegibly written above them in large Korean characters.

But he wasn't entirely alone, as the wet nose nudging against his ankle reminded him. Woohyun stared down at the dachshund, looking up at him with sad eyes. "No, you've already had breakfast," he said in an authoritative tone. Goguma whimpered and stamped his paw. "No! Appa spoils you too much," he muttered under his breath. And it was true, and weird. For a man who objected vehemently against getting a dog (Woohyun had proposed it and begged even before Yerin, but the answer was always a definite 'no'), Sunggyu doted on Goguma too much. The both of them were of similar dispositions: lazy and snacked often. Whenever Sunggyu sat on the couch (or anywhere for that matter), Goguma would be immediately, cuddling on his lap or side. And Sunggyu would sneak the dog snacks when Woohyun wasn't looking; it was evident by how quick Goguma gained weight after picking him up from the animal shelter (They had chosen the dachshund because it was three years old at the time like Yerin, and the girl liked the idea of adopting someone the same age as her own. And the fathers thought it would be good to 'rescue' one like they 'rescued' Yerin from the orphanage rather than just picking a puppy from a pet shop). But apart from the snuggles and the snacking, there was another thing that annoyed Woohyun about Goguma. Goguma obviously favored Sunggyu over him, but there were days he felt that Sunggyu favored Goguma over him. The older would always joke about how good of a listener the dog was while sending an accusing glare at Woohyun, and he would go on and on about how cute Goguma was, even kissing the dog more some days then he kissed his own spouse.

"I'm cuter than you," Woohyun mumbled while glowering at the dog. "See this is how you beg properly." He then brought his rounded fists under his chin like paws and whimpered jutting out his lower lip. Goguma just barked as a response to him. Woohyun sighed as his hands returned to his sides. "What am I doing?"

He looked back at the empty desk. He was lonely...like he was before Yerin. It was just like before. "Woof!" Well, with the exception of the dog now following him around because he no longer had Yerin to occupy him. They were both completely lost without her.

Woohyun leaned his head against the door frame and closed his eyes. _Come on, Woohyun. There must be a silver lining somewhere. Yerin will be back in a few hours. And you can actually get some work done in the afternoon again. But...I'd rather have her around and stay up late like I've been doing. Come on, there must be something I can do now that I haven't done lately. There must be some...thing._ Woohyun's eyes snapped open, and a dirty giggle snuck past his lips. His hands dug into his pockets and fished out his phone. He hit number one on his speed-dial.

"Hyung. I'm lonely," Woohyun whined as soon as he heard the other line pick up.

Sunggyu chuckled. "It's only been an hour since we dropped Yerin off. She'll be back in a few hours." Woohyun could hear him shuffling papers on the other side of the line.

"Yea, but she's not here now. It feels weird," Woohyun mumbled as he walked back into the living and sat on the couch. He picked up Yerin's Winnie the Pooh doll and cuddled it to his chest. His frown morphed quickly to a smirk. "Hyung, come home and play with me!"

"What?!" Sunggyu exclaimed in disbelief. Woohyun could hear him drop something, and he laughed. Sunggyu was silent for a few moments, mulling it over. "Hyun, I need to work," he answered with a sad sigh.

"You're the boss. You can leave whenever you want," Woohyun argued. Sunggyu had fought so hard to become partner in his law firm. There had to be some perks. And Woohyun thought that one of those perks should be sneaking out to spend some 'quality time' with his beloved husband. But then again, Woohyun also knew Sunggyu.

"No. We have a big case coming up," Sunggyu answered with a groan. He had been coming home late every night and acting very distracted whenever he was home. Very distant.

Woohyun tucked the Pooh Bear under his chin. "But it's been so long," he said in a low tone, trying to be alluring, but the other responded with a quick burst of laughter.

"You're the one who keeps letting Yerin sleep with us," he stated. "And Goguma...and all of Yerin's stuffed animals. I slept at the foot of the bed last night!"

Woohyun stood up from the couch. "Hyung, this is exactly why people have affairs!" he complained. "Once one starts ignoring the other, they begin to look somewhere else."

"You love me too much," Sunggyu retorted with a snort.

Their front doorbell rang. "Oh that must be that must be the extremely hot cable guy here to fix our t.v.!" Woohyun said excitedly. "Maybe I'll let him fix something else too," he finished in a low, dark tone.

Sunggyu laughed even more. "You're ringing the doorbell, aren't you?" he asked.

Woohyun stepped away from the doorbell, walked back inside, and shut the door. "No," he lied. He was sure that was going to convince Sunggyu; the latter tended to get jealous, easily. But maybe this was too much of a stretch.

"My lunch break is coming up," Sunggyu stated after the long pause. Woohyun's heart picked up it's pace. "Do you think you can wait until then? Or are you going to have fun with the cable guy?" he joked

"The cable guy has nothing on you, hyung," Woohyun answered cutely.

"Because I actually exist," Sunggyu responded. "I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you! Chu!"

Woohyun giggled pervertedly as he hung up the phone. And when he looked up, he caught a glimpse of himself in his reflection off the window. He had dressed nicely to drop off Yerin, but as soon as he got home, he had changed into sweatpants. A depressed outfit for his depressed state. But him and Sunggyu were about to have sex for the first time since they welcomed Yerin into their home (they were extra careful around her, waiting until they became comfortable around each other). This might call for real pants. 

He walked into the bedroom and into his closet. He smiled to himself, wondering which one would showcase his attributes the best, which one would get his husband going the best. He then frowned. They were all tight, too tight, and too hard to take off. And if Sunggyu was anything like Woohyun at this point in time, he didn't want to waste any. It had been long, too long. But it wasn't like they could help it. Yerin slept with them for most of the nights, and when she didn't, they were too exhausted to even move, let alone move with each other.

Sweatpants it was. Loose and quick to take off. And even the shirt he was wearing, one with a deep v-neck exposing maybe a bit too much of his chest, Woohyun knew that Sunggyu liked it. Every time he wore it, the other would leer at him unconsciously. They may not have had sex in weeks, but that didn't mean that they were no longer attracted to each other. Instead, Woohyun seemed to be finding more things that he found attractive in his husband: the gentle but low voice he would use when he was reading their daughter's bedtime stories, the proud smile that spread across his face whenever Goguma learned a new trick or Yerin did something amazing, even the way he folded Yerin's tiny, little socks with such concentration.  Either he was finding new things about him attractive, or he was just finding everything attractive.

Woohyun skipped out into the living room, fully prepared to welcome Sunggyu home in a few minutes with open arms and hungry lips. But then his foot landed in something wet, and smelly. Instantly, he knew what it was. "YAH! GOGUMA! You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Woohyun yelled at the dog looking around the corner with a bowed head. He dragged his feet over to the linen closet, filled his cleaning supplies. Sadly this was a regular occurrence because Goguma had not been properly potty-trained in his previous home (there were a lot of things wrong with that place). Normally, Woohyun would be more understanding, but he was not in the mood for it today. "Why do you hate me, Goguma?" he asked as he bent over the wet spot on the carpet and began scrubbing. The dachshund waddled over to watch him. "What did I ever do to you, hm? I just feed you, bathe you, walk you, love you, and this is how you repay me? Yah! Don't wag your tail. I'm mad at you. Don't act cute." But Goguma, like always, did not listen to his orders and kept wagging and even licked Woohyun's hand that was furiously scrubbing. Woohyun quickly brought it back. He might've disliked the dog at times, but that didn't mean he wanted it to lick the chemicals off his hands and become sick.

Then the lock of the front door clicked, and the hinges on the door creaked. Goguma quickly ran off to welcome the newcomer."Figures," Woohyun mumbled under his breath and continued scrubbing with a new fervor.

"Goguma!" he heard Sunggyu squeal from the entrance. "Did you miss Appa? Appa missed you too." Woohyun could hear him planting loud kisses on the dog, and his hands dug in deeper into the carpet. Those were his kisses. He was supposed to welcome Sunggyu at the door. _Goguma must have done this on purpose_.

Woohyun suddenly felt arms snake around his waist and hot breath on his neck. "I missed you too," Sunggyu planted a soft kiss on his nape and then buried his nose in the crook of Woohyun's neck while his hands traveled across his stomach and chest. "Why do you look so sexy right now?" he whispered against Woohyun's skin. His lips dragged up the other's neck again, and he bit his earlobe.

And Woohyun felt completely...unsexy. He broke out into a hearty laugh and elbowed Sunggyu in the side. The latter was giving sending shivers up his spine and not in the good way. "This is sexy?" he asked, turning around to face Sunggyu and showing his hands full of cleaning supplies. Woohyun reeked of ammonia, and the stench had sunk deep into his fingertips. The thought of tracing the other's body with such sterile-smelling hands hardly seemed romantic or even alluring. It seemed desperate. But then again...the both of them were.

And Sunggyu wasn't even mad at Woohyun's rebuff. Once he had thought about it, it seemed a bit ridiculous to him as well. "Like you said. It's been awhile," he responded with a slight chuckle.  It had been so long that almost everything about Woohyun was turning him on, from the forgotten bits of toothpaste foam clustering in the corner of Woohyun's mouth in the morning to the way he'd carelessly chew on a piece of dried squid as he cooked dinner. It had taken all of Sunggyu's will power to limit all of his frustrations to a peck on his partner's cheek in the presence of Yerin. The omnipresence of Yerin, who loved being with her father's so much that she rarely left their side (often leading Sunggyu to wonder if she would soon develop separation problems). But now, with Yerin gone at school, Sunggyu didn't have to hold himself back anymore. And so when he saw Woohyun bent over scrubbing the carpet furiously, his rear end raised in the air, tempting him, Sunggyu might've went a little overboard.

But Woohyun didn't seem to mind. He threw the cleaning supplies to the side and cupped Sunggyu's round cheeks, bringing his face in for a kiss. Woohyun had meant for it to be a quick peck (and then they would relocate elsewhere), but Sunggyu had other thoughts in mind as he eagerly kissed back and slowly started to pin Woohyun against the berber carpet. Woohyun could feel the short fibers dig into his back as Sunggyu laid on top of him. "Ya," Woohyun gasped as he tried to break the kiss, but Sunggyu caught his lips between his teeth again and renewed the tangle of lips and tongues. Woohyun was almost entirely swept up into the moment, but he couldn't shake off a strange feeling, which was growing by the moment. Right as Sunggyu's fingers snuck underneath Woohyun's shirt, trying hard to pull it off of his husband's body but still groping every inch of skin in the process, Woohyun put his hands on Sunggyu's chest and pushed him away. "Are we _seriously_ doing it out here?" he asked breathlessly, not even looking Sunggyu in the eye but staring at those lips he had just left (and wanted to return to).

Sunggyu pushed himself up a little and cocked his head to the side. "Why not? Yerin isn't around. And..." he let his voice drift into the air and let his finger tracing Woohyun's exposed collar bone to speak for those unsaid words. _And I can't wait anymore, or I'll explode_. He slowly leaned in again, but he felt Woohyun's palms push more forcefully against his chest.

"But Goguma is," Woohyun reminded him. They both of them turned their head to the right, and sure enough, the chubby dachshund was carefully watching them, wagging his tail. And after Goguma realized that his owners finally took notice of him, he walked up to them and tried to wedge himself between the two entangled bodies with his wet nose and paws. And since Woohyun's shirt was half-way up his torso, he could feel the dog's wet nose leave a trail on his body. He didn't feel sexy earlier, coated in ammonia, and now with covered in dog snot, he felt gross. While cringing at the dog's actions, he looked up and his eyes met Sunggyu's. It didn't matter that Woohyun smelled sterile and dirty at the same time. And it didn't matter that Sunggyu's nose was starting to run a little and was currently sniffling more than he was breathing (he had caught a cold from Yerin). It didn't matter that neither of them felt an iota of sexiness. They both still wanted it.

They just didn't want to do it in front of the dog.

Sunggyu quickly jumped up, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Goguma seemed a little too eager to join in their "playing." Woohyun grabbed at Sunggyu to help him up. Woohyun then turned to the dog and pointed a stern finger at him, "Goguma, stay." The two of them started to make their way to the bedroom, but Woohyun could hear the tiny pitter patter of paws following them. Woohyun looked over his shoulders, and Goguma avoided his eyes, trying to look nonchalant. "Stay," Woohyun commanded more forcefully. Then he felt Sunggyu's hand leave his. Woohyun turned and saw Sunggyu grab something from the top of their dresser.

"Yah! Goguma! Fetch!" Sunggyu exclaimed as he threw a bone into the other room, and Goguma waddled as fast as his short legs could take him. He then faced Woohyun and smiled. "That should keep him busy for awhile."

"Hyung," Woohyun called to Sunggyu softly as he was loosening the tie from the older's next. Woohyun glanced up at him quickly, but then shyly looked back down at the tie, which he was slowly lifting over Sunggyu's head.

"Hm?" Sunggyu was curious. Woohyun was rarely like this, shy. Sunggyu placed his hands on Woohyun's hips and brought him in close. His thumbs were tracing the hipbones. 

Woohyun leaned in closer to his ear. Sunggyu could feel his hot breath blow past the tiny hairs on his neck, sending shivers of excitement down his spine. Then he felt Woohyun's plump lips brush his ears. Sunggyu's grip on his hips tightened.

"FETCH!" Woohyun yelled into Sunggyu's ear (causing him to jump) as he threw the tie into the bedroom and ran inside.

"YAH!" Sunggyu shouted with a slight chuckle as he walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. And there was Woohyun, lying on their bed, finally (and thankfully) forgoing his shirt. It wasn't like he also hadn't seen Woohyun shirtless in the last several months. The man liked to take off his shirt as often as he could and even slept shirtless (during those few nights Yerin didn't sleep with them). But it was the first time in a long, long time that Woohyun was shirtless and was staring at Sunggyu with hungry eyes. And then he raised his eyebrow.

"Are you just going to stare?" he teased. Then he leaned forward and said in a low tone. "Maybe I should have let the cable man stay. We'd already be on our second round by now."

Sunggyu rolled his eyes and crawled onto the bed, until his knees were on each sides of his hips and he was hovering over Woohyun's lap. "Shut up. We both know there was never a cable man," he hissed, the bridge of his nose brushing against Woohyun's cheek.

"But that didn't stop you from feeling jealous," he retorted, cupping Sunggyu's face in his hand and bringing it into his sight. His husband opened his mouth to object, yell, or curse at him. Woohyun never found out because he immediately latched his lips onto other's, and his tongue lapped up all of the words on the tip of Sunggyu's tongue. Although it didn't render him completely mute, Sunggyu let out a contented sigh as he ran his hands up Woohyun's bare biceps and shifted his head to afford him more dominance over the other's mouth. Woohyun was pushed back, the soft skin of his back pressing  hard against the wooden bed frame. His hands were grasping at the frustrating buttons of Sunggyu's dress shirt, stubbornly getting caught in its buttonholes. Woohyun nearly tore them off, but even more frustrating than stubborn buttons was his husband nagging at him for an hour for tearing holes in his dress shirt (yet again), especially when they could be doing this: palms sliding against every inch of exposed skin and hot tongues dragging against soft lips and hard teeth. And eventually the dress shirt was thrown somewhat carelessly onto the ground (okay, so Sunggyu took it off and laid it on the nightstand so it wouldn't wrinkle much).

Sunggyu began to press open mouth kisses down Woohyun's neck, slightly concave chest, and still semi-toned abdomen, making a loud smacking noise each time his lips (and on some, a little bit of tongue) made contact with Woohyun's skin. Even while getting 'intimate' the elder couldn't help but to be noisy. Woohyun moaned as his back, slowly becoming slick with sweat, slid down the bed frame, and as Sunggyu slid lower and lower until his mouth was right above the waistband of his sweatpants and his teeth were snagging on the fabric's edges. Sunggyu's hand were traveling up Woohyun's thighs, brushing slightly (and intentionally) against his wanting groin, before they circled around Woohyun's waist and cupped his rear end. Sunggyu's fingertips snuck past the loose elastic waist band and began to pull the pants down lower, the soft fabric gathering into his fists. Then, suddenly, Woohyun sat up, and his half-exposed behind pinned his husbands hands to the bed. "H-hold on," Woohyun said in a shaky, and slightly high voice.

With a rough tug, Sunggyu removed his hands and placed them next to Woohyun's thighs. His eyes darted around the room, searching for the reason why Woohyun would stop him. "What? What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes finally falling onto Woohyun's. And then he saw the reason, the mischievous twinkle lighting those dark eyes.

"I thought that I said that I wanted to play," Woohyun said, his voice stronger than last he spoke and significantly huskier. He raised Sunggyu's chin with his knuckle and brought his face closer to his own until he felt Sunggyu's quick breaths on his lips. "I want to play with you." Then he placed a quick peck on his husband's lips before rolling on his side to grab something from off the nightstand and under Sunggyu's shirt. He chuckled as he grasped it and brought it to his lover's sight, the warming lube. His laugh grew louder as Sunggyu's eyes grew to three times their size.

"Where did you get that? When did you get that?" he stammered, grabbing the tube from Woohyun's hands and reading the label carefully. His eyebrows bowed in disbelief.

Woohyun took the tube back into his own hands and shrugged. "When I went out the other night," he said casually, not wanting to admit that when he went out for milk and eggs the other morning, he came back with special lube. He didn't even know why he bought it. Sunggyu had barely touched him that morning, which probably made him yearn for this moment all the more. 

Woohyun tapped Sunggyu on the shoulder, signaling him to switch positions with him. And in just a few seconds, Woohyun with his lowly slung sweatpants was straddling Sunggyu and began to fiddle with his belt. The tube was wedged in between his lips. As Woohyun was pulling the belt from its loops, Sunggyu tugged the tube from the other's lips (Woohyun giving a playful growl as he let it go). The the elder hit the younger in the side of the head with the tube."You can't keep stuff like this lying out anymore. What if Yerin finds it?" he lectured, even though Woohyun was tugging down the zipper of his fly (and rolling his eyes).

"She already did," Woohyun admitted and roughly rubbed the other's erection through the thin underwear fabric, so that Sunggyu wouldn't respond with an objection but with a loud moan. Woohyun smiled triumphantly, watching the embarrassment overtake his husband's face. But as embarrassed as he was, Sunggyu still lifted his lower half as Woohyun's thumbs hooked his belt loops and began to tug the dress slacks down. With the pants and underwear quickly taken care of (and carefully placed to the side), Woohyun smile and planted a kiss onto Sunggyu's hipbone. "I told her it was Appa's special lotion," he responded breathily against his husband's pale skin.

Sunggyu scoffed and attempted to shake Woohyun off from his legs as he stood up. "You really know how to ruin the mood," he said in a gruff voice.

"Do I?" Woohyun challenged, raising an eyebrow. He took the lube from off the bed into his hand, seeing that Sunggyu's eyes did not leave that slim tube. And then Woohyun lowered himself down and took Sunggyu into his mouth, feeling it pulsate and harden against his tongue as he sucked roughly.  He removed his mouth from the member and replacing the missing warmth with his hand. But that didn't stop Sunggyu from whimpering and jutting his lower lip in a pout. "Liar," he teased.

"Sh-shut up," Sunggyu issued his stammering command. His long fingers tangled in Woohyun's dark, shaggy locks (he was long overdue for a haircut). Woohyun chuckled as Sunggyu gently pushed his head back down, with his thumb rubbing his hairline lovingly. But before doing what his husband wanted, Woohyun made sure to squirt some of the lube onto his fingertips, automatically feeling them grow hot and prickle as he rubbed his fingers together. And while Sunggyu was preoccupied with Woohyun's mouth kissing and encircling his erection, Woohyun's slick fingertips began to trace the rim of his butthole. A mix of a gasp, a moan, and a curse fell from Sunggyu's mouth, and the pads of his fingertips brushed roughly against Woohyun's scalp, making the younger want to push the other even closer to the edge. He pushed a finger through the tight opening as his teeth grazed the tip of the erection, before his mouth left it entirely. He wanted to watch Sunggyu slowly fall apart, slowly, tortuously. This was all a part of his game: how long could his husband last before resorting to begging. This time, Woohyun wagered, he would reach a new record for shortest time.

As he was about to join the first finger with a second and Sunggyu was squirming and muttering uncontrollably, the worst possible thing happened. Sunggyu's work phone rang. And this wasn't the first time, Sunggyu was called away during sex. He took his work very seriously and always answered the calls either putting a pause to or a complete stop to the 'moment.' Woohyun once joked that he would answer work calls even from his own mother's deathbed, to which the elder answered 'of course,' and Woohyun didn't know whether to take it seriously or not. But Woohyun wasn't going to stand for it this time. It had been too long, and they were so close. He stared down Sunggyu with narrowed eyes. "Don't answer," his voice wavering between being authoritative and begging.

His heart sank when he saw Sunggyu's hand reach into his suit coat pocket (the coat was resting on the rocking chair next to their bed). But then, to his surprise, Sunggyu didn't even look at who was calling and dramatically tossed it onto the ground. "It can wait. They can leave a message," he said with a smile. And underneath him Woohyun was beaming brightly, and Sunggyu knew that smile was totally worth missing the call (and possibly breaking his phone. The phone made a loud thud as it hit the ground). Woohyun lifted his head and attacked Sunggyu's lips with a new fervor. His fingers (and the lube) continued to work their magic within Sunggyu, causing him to open up his mouth widely to emit some sort of noise, which Woohyun swallowed greedily.

But then something that rarely happened, occurred. Woohyun's phone rang. "Oh. My phone," Woohyun remarked against Sunggyu's lips. And Sunggyu could feel his eyebrows furrow in confusion against his own forehead. Woohyun's phone was more personal than for work. His clients normally preferred to converse via email. And with all of his friends and family currently working or lunching as people normally do at this hour, that left only one person who would possibly call.

Both of their eyes snapped wide open. "YERIN!"

Woohyun quickly pulled out his fingers and tried to reach for his phone, attempting to grasp it with the heel of his palms, deeming his fingers too dirty and slick. "Hyung!" he whined as he fumbled with the phone.

Sunggyu leaned over and grabbed it. "Hello?" he answered. "This is Kim Sunggyu. Woohyun is preoccupied at the moment." The other was wiping his fingers furiously with the tissues on their nightstand.

"Hello, this is Oh Hani. Yerin's teacher. We met this morning," an unsure but gentle voice answered.

"Yes, Hani-ssi, I remember," Sunggyu responded. Woohyun climbed to his side and leaned in to listen to the conversation. Sunggyu then placed it on speaker phone. "Is everything okay? Is Yerin alright?"

The lady on the other side sighed, leaving the two fathers' hearts to sink. "We normally don't allow this...but given the situation," her voice kept halting as she spoke. A loud sniff could be heard on the other side followed by a couple of sobs, which the two men were all too familiar with. "Yerin woke up from her nap and started crying. She keeps asking if this is the place for the lonely children without moms or dads. I guess the last time she was around so many kids like this was when she was at the orphanage. And now, sigh...She's inconsolable." Woohyun rested his chin on Sunggyu's shoulder, digging it in slightly. They were worried that this was going to happen. Sunggyu had a sneaking suspicion that it would. Yerin had a tendency to wake up in the middle of the night, and if she did not wake up to the faces of her fathers, she automatically assumed that she was back in the orphanage. It was a fear that they had failed to alleviate. That they didn't even know how to. They only had her for a few short months and were not experts on how to deal with her yet. It was going to take time.

"That's why I'm going to put her on the phone. I'm going to make it a video call. It might make her feel better to see your faces," the teacher suddenly announced. 

Then men looked at each other in shock and immediately scrambled for their shirts. "Wait one moment please," Woohyun called out. "My partner will be here in a few moments."

"Oh you're both together. Perfect!"

 _Right. Perfect. Our daughter's crying. And we both were just caught in the act_. Sunggyu buttoned only the first couple buttons of his shirt as Woohyun straightened his hair. He looked up at the other. Woohyun's hair at the front was standing straight up where he had grabbed it. Sunggyu licked his fingers and flattened it back down. Woohyun brought up the sheets over their laps and took the phone from Sunggyu. "Okay we're ready," Woohyun announced. The screen on his phone went white, and he could see a round cheek poking at the side. "Yerin? Baby bear?"

Hani apparently helped Yerin to place the phone properly in her hands, allowing the fathers to see the red eyes and tear-stained cheeks of their daughter. "Pa-papa?" Yerin sniffed.

"Appa's here too," Sunggyu happily announced, turning the phone so that he appeared on the screen as well.

"Papa...Appa...where are you?" she asked with a pout, rubbing her swollen eyes. Woohyun touched the screen, wanting to wipe away the tears.

"At home, waiting until we can pick you up," Sunggyu answered.

Yerin frowned cutely, jutting out her lower lip. "Why can't...you...now?" she asked between sobs, but they were slowly becoming more controlled. Her breathing was becoming steadier. This was helping.

"It's not time yet," Woohyun shook his head. "It's just a little bit longer." He squeezed two fingers closely together to indicate how little time there was left.

Yerin shook her head. "I want to go home," she adamantly declared.

"But then you can't learn," Sunggyu objected.

Yerin shook her head again. "Don't want to."

"But then you can't make friends," Woohyun said.

"Don't want to." The fathers couldn't help but to chuckle slightly at her refusal. 

"But then you'll be dumb like Papa," Sunggyu retorted. Woohyun elbowed him in the side.

"Papa isn't dumb," Yerin defended. The tears were completely gone now.

Sunggyu thought for a few seconds before bringing up another point, "But then you'll be lonely without friends."

"But...but I have Appa and Papa and Goguma," Yerin stammered as she shot a shy glance at the phone. She was still unsure of her standing with them.

"That's right. You do," Woohyun said cheerfully. "And we're still here. We'll be here when you get back too. We'll always be here for you, Yerin. Papa bears need a baby bear."

Yerin stood up straight and pointed to herself, placing a hand over her chest. "I'm baby bear!" she exclaimed as if someone was about to steal the position before her.

Sunggyu nodded as he caressed the screen. "Yes, our little baby bear. So will you be a good little bear until we pick you up?" he asked. Yerin nodded. "Listen to your teacher." She nodded again. "Play nice with the kids."

"YEA!" Yerin yelled with a smile

"Will you give us a little bear kiss over the phone?" Woohyun asked.

Sunggyu raised his eyebrow and looked at his husband. "What's that?"

Then Yerin brought her face so close to the screen so that they could only see her tiny nose and teeth. Woohyun did the same and shook his head back and forth, pretending to rub noses together as they both growled. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Then they both pulled away. "We love you, baby bear," Woohyun said.

"Love you, Papa. Love you, Appa," Yerin said, blowing a kiss to each one.

Sunggyu smiled. "Love you too, Yerin-ah," he replied before turning off the phone. Then he turned to Woohyun, sending him a knowing look as he placed the phone back on the nightstand. 

"Don't give me that look," Woohyun muttered, avoiding the other's gaze and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I told you she'll have problems," Sunggyu said, unable to hold it back. He waited until the other looked at him before continuing. "She should probably start sleeping on her own," he proposed.

"But Gyu doesn't she look cute when she sleeps?" Woohyun asked cheerfully, trying to lighten the situation. But he knew exactly where this conversation was leading, to a less crowded bed at night and a whimpering daughter in the next room.

"She'll look even cuter in her own room," Sunggyu retorted. Woohyun turned away, and his frowned deepened. Sunggyu put his arm around the other's shoulders, bringing him into his chest. "Hyun, what's wrong? Come on, tell me," he begged slightly as he normally had to do whenever Woohyun grew moody.

"Yerin's not the only one with separation problems," Woohyun admitted barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

Woohyun looked into his eyes, and they were shining. "We waited so long to get her, and now she's gone."

"To school for a couple hours a day," Sunggyu answered back with a chuckle.

Woohyun hung his head. "Yea. Maybe I'm being stupid...but most parents have years with their child before sending them to school. And we've missed so much with Yerin already. Her first words, her first steps." Woohyun counted them off of his fingers. Then he opened up both of his palms. "And now we'll be missing more. A lot more." He leaned his head on Sunggyu's shoulder. "And also when she was gone today, it reminded me of when she wasn't here, and I hated it," he confessed, screwing his eyes tightly. Then he suddenly pulled away and stared at Sunggyu. "And then there are the kids. What if they don't like her? What if they make fun of her? She's not going to have an easy time. I mean did you see her? What if she was really crying because she was being bullied?"

"Would you rather have her home schooled?" Sunggyu joked.

Woohyun's eyes lit up. "Can we?"

"Do you want to teach her how to read?"

"No." Woohyun looked away and pouted. But a few moments later, he looked as if a light went off in his head. "Maybe we can get a tutor," he proposed excitedly.

Sunggyu shook his head with a chuckle, making his husband frown again. But Sunggyu wouldn't allow him to stay that way for long; he couldn't stand it. "Come here," he pulled the other back into his chest. He rubbed Woohyun's upper arm as he spoke, "Yerin's growing up, and we can't protect her from everything. There will be kids that make fun of her. And there will be kids who will be her best friends. All we can hope is that those won't be the same kids. But even though we can't watch over her all the time, it doesn't mean we don't love her. And trust me, she'll still love us when we're not around." He could feel Woohyun nodding against his chest in acknowledgement. "Things change. And there's no way we can predict how or when they will. But there's one thing that will never change."

"What, hyung?" Woohyun looked up at him with an expectant smile.

"Do I really have to say it?" Sunggyu asked as he caressed Woohyun's cheek in his hand. Woohyun nodded sadly, jutting out his plump lower lip. Sunggyu sighed. Woohyun loved hearing him say it, especially since he didn't say it often. Sunggyu swore to himself when he was younger to only say it when he felt it, but if he still abided by that rule, he'd be saying it almost every minute of the day, and a thousand times at this moment. But Sunggyu was a man, and a stubbornly shy one at that. He rarely sad it unless Woohyun said it first. But right now, Woohyun needed to hear it. "I love you," he whispered before he placed a short, soft kiss on his husband's lips. Then he kissed each of the other's cheeks repeating the words, and continued to say it when he pressed his mouth against the pulse in Woohyun's neck. Then as he was shifting position, Sunggyu's knee accidentally grazed Woohyun's lap, brushing past his still hard and neglected member, reminding the both of them just how close they were. How close they were relieving their desperation, and each other. Woohyun grinded against his knee instinctively, trying to get even closer.

Woohyun's eyes darted over to the clock on the wall. "Looks like your lunch break is almost over," he remarked, chewing on his lower lip.

Sunggyu turned his husband's face back towards him. "Almost," he said with a cheeky smile, crawling in front of Woohyun and finally taking off his shirt again and the sweatpants that were threatening to fall this entire time. "We have more than enough time." The underwear went too.

Woohyun made quick work with the other's shirt, placing it on the nightstand again. "Looks like we'll have to be fast," Sunggyu didn't like the tone of Woohyun's voice. Woohyun grabbed for the bottle of lube and place it in Sunggyu's palm. "Here you go."

"Yah!" Sunggyu yelled at them implication, but still clutched on tightly to the slim tube. He removed the cap and poured some of the stimulating gel onto his fingers. He positioned himself as he rubbed his fingers together, and Woohyun spread his legs widely, affording his husband space to work. Sunggyu smirked and wiggled his eyebrows as he pressed his now wet finger against the other's hole. Woohyun immediately shuddered and let out a strangled noise. "I guess this means that I can get you off fast," Sunggyu teased poking his finger deeper into the other.

Woohyun scrunched his face and shifted, allowing Sunggyu's finger to work even deeper inside of him. Sunggyu couldn't resist his husband's natural cuteness coming through even in a moment like this. He placed kisses anywhere his lips could reach: temples, cheeks, lips, neck, collarbone. An other finger joined the first, and was soon followed by a third. "S-something like that," Woohyun admitted through hard breaths, his hand clutching tightly onto Sunggyu's biceps. The special lube had been a good idea. The insides of him felt like they were on fire, and Sunggyu's fingers were stoking the flame. It was no wonder now why Sunggyu was falling apart quicker than usual earlier, breathing hardier, looking needier. Woohyun was just the same now. And when Sunggyu's long fingers brushed past his prostate, Woohyun practically yelped, causing Sunggyu to stop and look up at him curiously. Woohyun shook his head, assuring the other that he was okay. "Alright, let's do this," he said, squeezing onto the other's biceps and turning him to the side. 

"I thought I was..." Sunggyu let his thought waft into the air, his back resting against the wooden bed frame, having been led into that positioned by Woohyun. But things suddenly became clear when the younger positioned himself over his lap. "Oh!" Sunggyu exclaimed with a surprised smile, and his hands flew to the other's hips in order to guide him into position.

"We might be going fast, but I still want to make the most of it," Woohyun confessed before lowering himself onto Sunggyu's cock with his help. The both of them shivered and groaned at the sensation. The warming gel now sinking into both of their skin, more deeply with the added friction as Woohyun continued to lowed himself onto Sunggyu's lap. Right as his buttocks met with the elder's firm thighs, Woohyun leaned in close and whispered to the other's ear, "I know you like it like this too." And they both knew that 'like' was an understatement. 

After adjusting to the sensation, forgotten after months of abstinence, Woohyun began to move, and Sunggyu did too, snapping his hips upwards to connect with his husband's movements. Sunggyu's hands clutched tighter onto Woohyun's lips as he nuzzled his face against his firm chest. And this was the reason why Sunggyu liked this position (aside from less work on his part); it made him physically closer to the other. Almost every span of flesh sliding against each other as he thrust upwards into the other who was expertly bouncing and swiveling his hips against his lap. But somehow they didn't feel close enough. Woohyun's hand grabbed the back of Sunggyu's head as the latter licked and sucked on his lover's nipples. From the sounds spilling out of Woohyun's mouth, Sunggyu knew exactly why he liked this position.

Being well versed in the moans and whimpers of his husband, Sunggyu knew that Woohyun was close and gripped onto the other's throbbing erection with a tight grasp. Remembering their time constraint, Sunggyu abandoned teasing for efficiency, and with a handful (hehe) of skilled tugs, Woohyun came with his arms around Sunggyu's shoulders so tightly that the latter could barely breath. But he soon relaxed, dropping his head next to Sunggyu's blowing heady breaths on to his sensitive neck. But what had sent Sunggyu over the edge was not the post-orgasmic muscular tightening around his cock, or the breath tickling the sensitive part of his neck behind his ear, but the mumbled and breathless, "I love you too," that managed not only to cock but also his heart throb. 

They laid there in each other's arms for a while, relishing in the feel of each other's skins against each, warm and wet. Their breaths slowing down together until they became one. After a few moments of recovery, Woohyun pulled himself away so that he could look at Sunggyu's face and guilt him with a pout. "Do you really have to leave now?" he asked. 

Sunggyu chuckled. Wasn't this how all playdates ended? Too soon and being called away by a superior, and a last, desperate plea for 'five more minutes.' Sunggyu gave him a quick peck on the lips before responding, "Yea, but I'll be back soon to pick Yerin up with you."

Woohyun looked away. "You're already late. You might as well take the whole afternoon off," he mumbled glancing at the clock.

Sunggyu looked at the clock. "Liar. I'm actually right on time," he said with a smirk. Then he slapped Woohyun in the thigh. "Now get off before you make me late." Woohyun whimpered and groaned as he rolled off of Sunggyu, and he laid in the bed pouting as Sunggyu got up and changed into his clothes. "You know," he said while putting on his shirt but left it unbuttoned. "If you really want a second round, I'm sure that cable guy is still available." Then he quickly walked into their bathroom.

"Hyung, there was never a cable guy," Woohyun finally (and needlessly) confessed.

Sunggyu came back with a washcloth to clean the other up. "I know," he softly spoke as he cleaned. "It's just that I wish I could stay longer too, especially if you are willing to do _that_ again." He joked as he left the cloth on Woohyun's stomach and began to fumble with his tie.

Woohyun climbed over to the edge of the bed, signaling to Sunggyu to come closer. Woohyun took the ends of the tie into his hands and quickly but neatly knotted them together. "Yea right," he scoffed as he brought the base of the knot flush to Sunggyu's neck. "Next time it's _my_ turn."

"So tomorrow?" Sunggyu asked, throwing his suit coat on.

Woohyun's eyes lit up and melted into his broad smile. "Yea, tomorrow."

It wasn't that they missed and were starving for sex. They missed the feeling of being with each other, just the two of them, in synchronicity. Their breaths, their heartbeats, their movements matching perfectly. They loved Yerin with their entire heart, and they both felt slightly empty without her around. But to know that, after months of barely anything more than chaste kisses and bear hugs, that they still moved together just as harmoniously as before was reaffirming. Sunggyu had heard of couples drifting apart after having a child, that it was the lowest point in every marriage, but if this was as low as it got for them, he couldn't wait to see what their marriage would be like at it's highest.

* * *

Sunggyu and Woohyun were waiting outside the school grounds with their dachshund by their side, attached by a leash. "Appa! Papa!" a tiny voice yelled. And they saw their daughter, galloping over to them. Her pigtails were waving side-to-side as she ran up to them. Her smile was the biggest that they've seen all day. Woohyun scooped her up into his arms, and Sunggyu hugged the both of them. Goguma was circling excitedly around them.

Once they returned Yerin to the ground and grabbed both of her hands as they walked back home, Yerin asked, "What did you do?"

"Appa and Papa had a playdate," Woohyun honestly answered. Sunggyu elbowed him in the side.

Yerin looked up at both of them with a pout. "Without me?"

"You don't want to play _that_ game with us," Woohyun retorted. Sunggyu shot him a curious glance, wondering where he was going with this. "Taxes."

Ew!

**Author's Note:**

> Success???  
> ...  
> And I have no idea how body parts work.


End file.
